Protection
by Bahamut.girl
Summary: [Yuffentine!] After her fathers death, Yuffie leaves Vincent in the midst of his proposal, and returns to take the throne. Years later he is assigned to be her bodyguard from a man intent on destroying the Kisaragi line. language warning!
1. Chapter 1

_Yes! Another Yuffentine! What can i say? i just love 'em! enjoy and please review! _

****

**Protection**

"Fuck off Valentine!" Yuffie screamed, throwing her middle finger in the air. It's force directed at the tall, silent gunman. His emotions were as passive as ever, not letting in on the amount of power her words actually had on him.

"Yuffie, you need to calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she gestured wildly, throwing her hands in the air "How dare you tell me to calm down! Im CALM! CALM FUCKING CALM!!"

Vincent sighed, sitting down on his bed at the shitty hotel he had been staying in for the past six months. He wondered how it had come to this. When just yesterday he had been the happiest he had been in his entire life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_The previous day_

Yuffie woke up jubilantly ready to spend her day with Vincent. As she had done for the past five months or so.

Helping Tifa with the bar, while Cloud worked, was as safe an excuse as she could come up with for avoiding Wutai, and in all essence, her father. Six months she had been living in the upstairs room at Seventh Heaven, content to hide away amongst her friends and live a life of freedom. A month after she had arrived she was happy to learn that Vincent was also living nearby in a hotel. Since then she had been attached to his hip, though not without annoyance from the stoic, antisocial man. As always, Yuffie was relentless, popping by his room every morning and begging him to take her out. He did, but only because he still owed her from when she saved his life from Rosso (which she wasn't about to let him forget) After a few weeks it had become a tradition for them, to have breakfast together and spend the day doing whatever Yuffie wanted, until it was time for the bar to open. In which case she would run home and prepare to help Tifa with the local drunks and passerby's looking for a good time.

Eventually Yuffie broke down the barriers that made Vincent solitary and he began to anticipate her arrival each morning. After a few months in Yuffie's constant company, those around could swear that he was enjoying it. Even Tifa and Cloud were surprised when Vincent had actually started coming around the bar more often, asking for Yuffie.

This went on for months and Yuffie had never been happier. Spending her days with Vincent and her nights with Tifa. She finally felt as though she was living life the way she wanted to. Without rules, or restrictions, and certainly without the weight of Da Chao on her shoulders.

She skipped happily out of the bar and decided to check the mail on her way out. The sun was high, the birds were singing. It was the perfect day.

Yuffie breathed in the crisp summed air as she removed the letters from the metal mailbox. But her heart suddenly jolted as her fingers grazed over a certain letter. The paper, it felt different. Rough almost. Like the kind of paper made from the pines below Da Chao. Wutai paper had a distinguished feel to it. It's town being one of the least developed and less technological on the planet. Their paper was rough to the touch, primitive compared to that of other towns. She knew it's feel just as she knew every rock face in Wutai, every flower, every tree, every gust of wind. She felt it deep within her soul, knew it, just as she knew what the letter contained. Her heart raced as she turned it over, hoping against hope that she wouldn't find the wax melted insignia of Wutai, holding the letter closed. She did. There was no mistaking the white melted wax in the shape of a rose, signifying her: The White Rose of Wutai.

Tears began to form in her eyes even before she opened the letter, clouding her vision as her nimble fingers fumbled with the scratchy paper. In frustration she tore open the letter and searched avidly through it, her eyes scanning the words she refused were scripted into the pine scented canvas.

_Lady of Wutai,_

_You must return in haste. Two nights ago, Godo, Ruler of Wutai, was murdered in his sleep by the well known enemy of Da Chao : Maistu Ruu. His whereabouts are unknown but he left a threatening letter to The White Rose. You must come home. You must take the throne and fulfill your birthright as First Lady of Da Chao. You were born to this heritage and you must concede yourself to the throne. We are sending a escort to guide you to Wutai in two days. We look forward to the return of The white Rose and the many days you will lead our country to prosperity in your fathers footsteps. _

_Forever loyal_,

_Staniv_

Yuffie felt her knee's begin to weaken. Even after extensive training to strengthen her body to it's ultimate physical limit, no amount of strength could withstand the pain that comes with news of death. She felt dirt beneath her and before she could calculate what had happened, she was passed out on the ground by the mailbox in front of Tifa's bar.

That was how Vincent found her. Sprawled in a weakened mass of flesh, surrounded by papers. In a panic he rushed her to his home, if a hotel could be considered home, and laid her on his bed, waiting for her to wake up.

Every line of Vincent's face was fraught with worry. Etching his features in a mask of unmistakable concern. There was no denying how he felt for her. Even after months of denying it to himself.

The past five months were a cure to his broken heart. Spending every day with Yuffie did wonders to his broken spirit. And after the fourth month of subconsciously pushing it out of his mind, he finally relented that he did, in fact, love her.

In one hand, Vincent held the letter branded with the insignia of Wutai. In the other he held a small velvet box. Today was going to be the day that he told Yuffie how he felt. Today he was going to confess his feeling for her and hope they weren't unrequited. Funny how fate had a way with toying with lovers.

Tomorrow she would leave. Return to Wutai and fulfill her destiny as the ruler of the ancient civilization. When she did return, she would be untouchable to him. Forbidden to be tainted by his corrupt hands. She would be married to a man with the true blood of Wutai running through his veins. Vincent suddenly felt inadequate. As if he was foolish for even thinking he could be with a woman like Yuffie. A woman with royal blood, destined for a life of grandeur. And what could he give her? Nothing. That's what.

In a convulsion of all encompassing rage he crumpled the parchment in his claw. Shredding any dreams he might have had of spending a quiet life with Yuffie.

In an instant his anger was cooled by the sound of Yuffie whimpering in her sleep. He made his way over to the bed quietly and sat beside her, taking her hand in his. At his touch she rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Yuffie" he said softly, struggling with the words he was about to say "Yuffie, you must wake. You have to pack and return...home" he barely squeezed the words from his shaking lips.

Indeed it was her home. As much as she ran from it, and as much as she refused to accept her fate, It would always be her home.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise at his knowledge of her predicament. She sat up sullenly.

"Vincent...I...you read my letter?"

He nodded.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with Tifa and Cloud and...and ..you" she looked into his eyes. Precious orbs of tender pleading boring a hole into the most soft parts of his heart. He knew he would never have the power to deny her of anything, as long as he lived. All she had to do was look at him, with those dark yearning eyes and he was hers. He pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry. He felt the moisture seep through, even in his heavy attire.

They both knew she had to go. There was no denying it, even to the blind hearts of those in love. She cried hard. She cried for her father and for Wutai, and for Vincent. She cried because now she would never be able to tell him how she really felt. It would only make things harder.

After several minutes of body wracking sobs, she finally sat up.

"I guess your gonna have to find some other cute girl to hang around with" she said trying to lighten the mood, faking a smile.

"As long as she is as annoying as you, I'll feel right at home" he said. She laughed a bit, sniffing the remained of her tears away before getting off the bed. She turned to him and spoke from across the room, somehow it made it easier.

"Yesterday, you said you wanted to tell me something. What was it?" she questioned him.

"Nothing, It's not important" he stood as well "Not anymore"

"So your gonna give up then? Just let me leave with only a short goodbye and a handshake?" her voice was rising in anger at his fear for telling her. She knew damn well what he was going to say. And until this morning, she had wanted it more than anything. His silence had always bothered her. There were times she was sure he was going to tell her that at least he had grow some sort of odd affection for her. But he always refrained, making her question how he really felt. Until yesterday. Yesterday he held her hand all through the night, telling her that in the morning he had something important he wanted to tell her. Now she felt as though she needed to hear it. Before she left she needed to know that all their time together wasn't a waste. Though in all reality it would make it more difficult for her to leave, she felt she deserved to know.

"It's not that simple anymore Yuffie" they both spoke in enigmatic phrases, though both were wise enough to know what lie underneath the candid words they spoke. It didn't need to be said out loud. They were both in love with each other, and even though it wasn't spoken, it was felt and hit them hard with the crumpled letter on the floor. "Your leaving tomorrow and that's...that"

"That's that huh? Well fine! Goodbye Vincent, nice knowing you!" she turned and headed for the door. Vincent grabbed her and spun her around, squeezing her upper arms harshly and shaking her lightly.

"What do you want me to do?! Your father is _dead_ Yuffie! You have a duty to your people!"

Her face contorted in anger, she wretched her arms from his grip.

"My people?! My people have never done anything for me! I risked my neck for years, steeling Materia for _my people_! And what have they done for me?! Nothing! I've never done anything for myself!" She schooled her voice into a quiet mocking tone "Don't try to tell me about duty Vincent. It's all I've ever known" She walked slowly over to the bed "I thought for once I'd finally get to live my life the way I wanted to. But you!" her voice rose "..your probably just waiting for me to leave so you can go back to Lucrecia's cave! Or back to the mansion!"

Vincent was angry now. He thought that Yuffie, of all people, would see that he was past all that. That he didn't need to go back to those places to find peace anymore. Because he found it in her. Her words struck him like wicked daggers, leaving trailing lines of hot anger in their wake.

"I might just do that" His voice was soft but his words were aimed to sting. Though the look on her face made him regret it almost immediately. He hadn't meant it.

"Fuck off Valentine!"

Vincent's face softened as he saw a twinkle of wetness in the corner of her eye. He knew it wasn't from her fathers death. He sighed heavily and walked towards her.

"Yuffie, you need to calm down" he put his arms out to her but she swatted them away.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she gestured wildly, throwing her hands in the air "How dare you tell me to calm down! Im CALM! CALM FUCKING CALM!!"

"Do you think I wanted this to happen? The last thing I want is for you to leave"

"God Dammit Vincent! You waited this long to tell me that?! Im leaving tomorrow, and your still too scared to tell me how you feel! What are you so afraid of?" it angered her to no end the amount of silence she had put up with for his comfort. If he asked her not to go, she would do it. She would betray her people and run away with him, gladly. But he remained quiet and his silence was what hurt the most. Even now, as she waited for an answer, he was as soundless as a mute.

A small tear ran down her cheek as the realization came to her that he wasn't going to answer. And it hurt her that he would rather have her leave, than tell her those words. It was the first time in her short life that she felt her heart breaking. Almost hearing the cracks of her fractured heart as chipped pieces of membrane exploded in her chest. She grabbed at it with her tiny hand as she spoke.

"Go ahead and add this to your list of regrets. Because im not coming back." she whispered and left the room. Once outside the door she let loose the tears that she could not control and ran back to Tifa's bar to pack up her things.

Vincent had almost ran to her. Almost grabbed her and spun her around to scream at her. To tell her that he loved her, far more than any person he had ever loved. To beg her not to leave. But his feet wouldn't move. They seemed too heavy for him to lift and smarter than his mind at the moment. For they were doing what needed to be done. They were letting Yuffie leave. He wanted more than anything to be with her. But he could never give her the life she deserved. She was born into royalty and whether she liked it or not, she was now the ruling Empress of Wutai.

He sighed, sitting down on his bed at the shitty hotel he had been staying in for the past six months. He wondered how it had come to this. When just yesterday he had been the happiest he had been in his entire life.

_R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait. Let me know if you liked the snibbet of humor I added into this chap. Enjoy! R&R_

Vincent sighed, pressing a gloved hand to his forehead to wipe unnecessary sweat from his knitted brow. He looked across the table where he sat at a small café in Midgar, and once again sighed heavily. Two blonde teenage girls whispered uncivilly from giggling mouths across the table from him.

"So Vince, You saved the world ha?" The elder of the twins brashly inquired. Vincent cringed. Only one other person had used that nickname.

"Yes Helena, you've asked me that question fifteen times today" he said slowly through gritted teeth.

"So you know Cloud Strife then?" Brattina, the younger, asked. He didn't bother answering.

"You HAVE to introduce us to him. He is the cutest guy in the whole world!" Helena placed a manicured hand over her small chest and feigned swooning.

"No, the only thing I _have_ to do is babysit you until your father is out of his meeting. And besides, your only fifteen years old" Vincent checked his watch for the fortieth time that day, noting that he only had to put up with the spoiled daughters of President Shinra for thirty more minutes.

It had been five years since Yuffie had left and Vincent found himself as a bodyguard once again. It was a skill he was good at, and a paycheck, at the very least. Most times his job consisted of guarding celebrities from one place to another, or accompanying a few aristocrats to a snub political party of sorts.

There was no real threat, and no real skill needed. A waste of his unmatched skills in battle. But he loathed working at Tifa's bar to support himself. And after Yuffie left, he quickly got tired of the pitiful stares and half hearted attempts at improving his love life. So he left, and hadn't talked to them since.

"Who cares if im only fifteen. Im AVALANCHE's number one fan!" Brattina said defensively.

"Well then you wont be shocked to hear that Cloud Strife is happily married" Vincent quipped.

"Hm" Brattina pouted, crossing her arms out in front. "Tifa Tits Lockheart"

"Strife" Vincent said in victory.

"Whatever"

Vincent stole another glance at his watch. Five more minutes.

"But what about you?" Helena looked at Vincent "Your not married"

Vincent almost winced. If not for his years of mental training, he might have broken down and snapped the necks of Rufus's irritating daughters. But he was unmoving, as the scenes from another life flashed before his eyes. It seemed a ages ago. Indeed, he had been _close_ to getting married. From his side at least.

"What about the Ninja Yuffie?" Brattina asked, done with her fit "She was cute"

Vincent wiped his hand over his eyes. He was so close to losing it.

"Yeah! We fans have a name for you two, its called Yuffentine!"

"That's it!" Vincent screamed, slamming his golden claw on the table causing the twin girls to jump in unison. His fury was rising to his face and matched the color of the cape he once wore. Now adorned with a simple black suit, making his angry red face all the more distinct, he leaned across the table. Ready to unleash years of pent up frustration.

Just then Rufus Shinra pulled up in his limo and stared unwarily as he sauntered over to the table where the girls sat, wide eyed and fearful of the tall gunman.

"How are my girls doing?" Rufus asked, extending a hand to Vincent who merely looked at it in disgust. He always held a certain amount of detest for the former president of Shinra corp. And when he was assigned to protect the twin daughters of the lecherous man, he contemplated quitting. But since money was tight, he needed to keep his job.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble"

"No worse than Sephiroth himself" Vincent said then turned on his heel and walked away.

Vincent walked wearily back to the office. Back to another assignment that thwarted his previous career as 'World Hero'. Although anything would be better than the last assignment, which lasted a daunting two weeks.

He stepped up to the door to the PATS agency and faltered his hand before opening the door. He didn't really have to be here. He didn't _really_ need a job. He and his companions had survived for months in the wilderness. Hopping from Inn the Inn. Surely he had the skills to live alone in the wild. Being a Turk provided him with that much. But, as much as he liked living alone, he craved humanity. After being awoken from his coffin eight or so years back, and coming to terms with the fact that he might actually _like_ bing alive, he dreaded the idea of being so alone after thirty years of it.

Vincent glanced at the sign above his head, thinking how trite the term sounded. PATS: Protect And To Serve. Protecting maybe, but Serving? Who was he serving? Not himself.

"One more job" he told himself out loud "One more and then I will leave" _'Maybe I should go to Cosmos Canyon. See Naniki. See the world again. This time without the threat of Sephiroth spurring us on'_

Vincent turned the handle and stepped into the PATS office, feeling the instant wave of ventilated air hit him. He made his way passed several desks and headed toward a small corner office towards the back of the building. He was spotted before he went in.

"Vincent!" A short man with a black toupee waved him in. Vincent stepped intothe small office and sat down across from the short man. A sign on his desk read: Troy Baske.

"I've got bad news for you buddy" Troy peered at Vincent from behind a customer folder.

'_Buddy?'_ Vincent thought. He wordlessly waved a hand for Baske to continue

"It's the Shinra girls again. Their celebrating their sixteenth birthday. A bid to-do. The President wants you to make sure nothing happens to them. He's also hired ten other men from our agency for grounds control. But he wants you to bodyguard the girls" Troy cringed for Vincent. He knew as well as anybody how awful they were.

Vincent shook his head. Maybe he would end his job right now.

"Or.." Troy continued, pulling another folder from a file desk nearby "...You can take another job"

Vincent immediately perked up. Leaning forward in his chair and intertwining his fingers in front of him.

"Anything. I'll take it" he said

"Im not sure your gonna want to"

"Why not?'

"It requires traveling. Far. Real far." Troy adjusted the toupee on his head, reddening slightly at doing so.

"I don't care. I'll do it"

"Great!" Troy beamed, standing from his seat and extending a hand to Vincent "It's off to Wutai then!"

"...what?!"


	3. Chapter 3

"_The sunsets are more beautiful in Wutai Vince. It's a known fact. It's one of the things I miss most about it" Yuffie's face fell. Her eyes looked far into the distant setting sun as she remembered her home and the things she left behind. She looked sadly at Vincent, who felt his heart break for her, not for the first time._

"_Well go back. One day" He said softly. _

"_I have to go back. I don't have a choice. Even if I have to go...alone" her eyes fell to her lap._

"_Maybe one day our paths will lead us there. Together" _

Vincent's finally drew his gaze from the Customer Folder and on to the setting sun as the ship approached Wutai. He couldn't dent Yuffie's statement, Wutai sunsets _were_ beautiful.

He hadn't had the strength to open the folder and read the contents therein. But his heart had guessed what lie inside. No matter what his job assignment was, he _would_ see Yuffie. New laws required that all persons entering Wutai would meet with the ruling Empress and thereby be granted permission to enter. She was a fearless leader, and almost immediately banned all tourism once she stepped up to the throne.

It was funny, he thought, how she had become everything she thought she couldn't.

Vincent took a deep breath and opened the tan colored folder. Everything went dark. He realized that his eyes were closed.

He opened them and scanned the words for his assignment.

**Guard on duty: **_**Vincent Valentine**_

**Location:**_** Wutai**_

**Job description: **_**The guarding government of Wutai requests a bodyguard foreign to the eyes of the enemies of Da Chao, to protect the Empress of the Kisaragi line...**_

Vincent's heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. It was as he guessed. He looked around to those nearby hoping they hadn't noticed his rapid breathing. His eyes ached to gaze upon her face one more time. For years he had yearned to have one more day with her. But as the blood in his veins began to rapidly shoot to his heart, he almost found himself afraid to step onto the shores of Wutai. Fearing that she would sense him as soon as he stepped off the boat. He read further.

_**...Maistu Ruu, long known enemy of Wutai, Murderer of the Empress's Father and husband; Godo Kisaragi and Borlias Kisaragi Buin, has threatened the safety of the Ruler. **_

_**Wutai asks for additional reinforcements for the safety of their Monarch. Immediately.**_

"So she married" Vincent said with hurt laced on his tongue. '_It's just as well' _He thought '_She deserves everything she has...'_ He closed his eyes in pain and anger '_Even if it's anguish' _

He stepped onto the shores of Wutai with newfound strength. Anger fueled his steps as he trudged through the forest to the front gates.

He had a job to do. And he would do it, professionally. He was too disciplined a person to let feelings get in the way of his job. Besides, this was his last assignment anyway. When he returned to Midgar he would quite his job and live the way he wanted.

"No more babysitting spoiled teenage brats!" he angrily swiped a branch from his path.

"No more sad paychecks! No more shitty hotels!" His steps were harsh, leaving deep prints in the mud as he plodded through the brush.

"No more Yuf..."

"Stop right there!" A voice called out to him. Without realizing it, Vincent had made it to his destination. From here he could go no further without an escort to the palace.

He looked around, seeing noone.

"State your name and purpose!" The voice said.

Vincent reflexively raised his arms. He knew he was probably outnumbered and didn't want to pose a threat. Years of fighting beside Yuffie told the story of the Shinobi's fighting abilities. He was no match by himself.

"Vincent Valentine. Im here as a bodyguard to protect Yuf...the Empress"

He heard hushed whispers. Then a man appeared from a tree several feet in front of him. In his rampant tantrum, Vincent hadn't even been scanning the area for danger. It was no wonder he was caught off guard.

"I am Gustin. Follow me" the man said, then turned and urged Vincent to follow.

Wutai looked different then he remembered it. Almost empty. Since the ban of tourism, the humble city was left to it's own. The streets, once flowing with bodies, were now only speckled with villagers born in Wutai. It was a nice change.

Autumn was approaching. Transforming the leaves into deep colors of rich oranges and reds, and a few purples. Cherry blossoms fell from their branches and littered the ground with their petals. Every so often the wind would pick up and swirl the petals into the air, or capture them in a current of air and whisk them off to a far away land.

Vincent knew the town. He didn't necessarily need to be lead to the palace, but he was glad that he wasn't alone. Seeing Yuffie again was going to be hard enough.

When they approached the palace, Vincent was lead inside. He could smell the sweet spice of incense upon entering. It was a small room, a waiting room almost. Conjoining with the larger throne room, where he could hear a familiar voice.

"Wait here" Gustin instructed with a stern face "Don't even think about trying anything. We've got guards hidden all over this palace, just waiting for some action"

Vincent nodded, watching Gustin whisper something to a man nearby. He gave Vincent one last look and then disappeared behind a screen.

It was a fairly dark room. Lit only a by a small hole in the roof, allowing smoke to escape from a tiny fire in the center of the room. There was also a few candles, but not much to light the room. Heavy shadows were cast throughout, but it was still enough for Vincent see the splendor in which Yuffie lived. If this was in fact only a waiting room, he wondered how grand the throne room might be.

To one side of the room was a large wall adorned with weapons. Shurikens, stars, blades and boomerangs hung decoratively. The other side of the room was graced with a large purple tapestry, hanging heavily on the wall. He glanced around in awe at the changes that were so evident.

"Come with me" Gustin reappeared. Vincent followed, ignoring the tightening in his chest at the thought of seeing Yuffie. He subconsciously flattened his hair and adjusted the tie around his neck.

Gustin opened a large door and slowly stepped inside. The lighting was no better in the throne room, but Vincent had no trouble finding Yuffie.

Yuffie's seat only sat a few inches higher than the padded cushions spread throughout the room. A large mirror was behind her, an element of defense for Ninja's.

The first thing that he noticed was her hair. Yuffie had always worn her hair short, giving her a tomboyish appearance. But now, after five years, it had grown to a beautiful length.

"Gustin! I told you to send him away. I have no need for a bodyguard" she yelled waving an arrogant hand at Gustin, but never once taking her eyes off of the tea in front of her.

"My Lady please. He has come all the way from Midgar. His face is not known to out enemies. We have an advantage using a foreigner, it's the only way" Gustin bowed respectively.

"I don't care"

"My Lady, I trust the skills of our Ninja's, as do I yours. But...but..ever since the attack...well"

"Hush Gustin! I am alive! That is all that matters" She stood from her raised cushion, revealing a deep purple scar on her left leg.

Vincent's eyes shot open. He watched her limp as she walked over, feeling immediate sorrow for the young Ninja. She would be nothing without the use of her leg. It was a serious injury for a Ninja of Wutai, Impairing her ability to fight.

"Send him away" She said again, this time coming in full contact with Vincent's face "Send him aw..." Yuffie froze, staring at Vincent with disbelieving eyes. He had never seen them so wide.

The stare was intense. Gustin glanced back and forth between the two, wondering what had caused his queen to become speechless. Vincent found no words and felt dumb for not having anything to say to her after five years.

"Hello Yuffie" He finally managed.

"V...Vin.."

"You will address the Empress properly" Gustin berated.

"Forgive me. My Lady Kisaragi" Vincent bowed, causing a flurry of emotions inside him.

It didn't take longer for Yuffie to recover. She masked her shock into a controlled emotionless face, taking on the tone of her heritage once more.

"He stays" she waved a hand and returned to her cushion "Take him to his room"

"Thank you My Lady" Gustin bowed "Follow me" he instructed.

Vincent stole one more glance at Yuffie before leaving the room. She did not look at him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for waiting. R&R_

Wutai usually wasn't cold this time of year. But Vincent sensed that the chill he felt had nothing to do with the weather. He paced the floors of the small room that Gustin had led him to nearly an hour before, wondering when he was supposed to be called out for duty.

"Stay in here" Gustin had said "We will call you when the Empress has dinner" that was an hour ago.

Vincent silently wondered why Yuffie did not know of a bodyguard being hired. Why there was even a need for one at all, and most of all, he wondered why she was limping? What had happened?

So many questions flooded his mind as he sat in the room, lit only by the moonlight flowing in from a small window.

He ran a nervous hand through his hair, and decided to pull it back into a low ponytail. His ruby eyes happened upon the customer folder laying on the bed. Curiosity got the best of him as he found himself opening it and flipping to the page that held a small photo of Yuffie, clipped to the top by the page.

It was an AVALANCHE photo. Taken back in a simpler time. Her hair was short, her eyes were bright and her smile warmed his heart as he traced a loving finger over her face.

"Yuffie. What has become of us?" he said aloud to noone. He recalled the days they had spent together, just before she went away. A time that seemed so long ago, yet never left his mind, even though five long years had passed. And yet, the anger was still there. Boiling to the surface and spilling over every word he thought to say. He knew that she was aware of his intentions to propose to her. It didn't need to be said aloud that they both had strong feelings for each other.

Yuffie always talked about never returning to Wutai. She hated the idea of living a life already planned out. Every step, every decision already made. She was a free spirit, and Vincent cherished the idea of having her to himself. That is why he felt betrayed when she up and left him to take the responsibilities that she hated so much.

Maybe she was afraid. Maybe she didn't really love him. Fate had brought them together again, and yet Vincent couldn't bring himself to be happy about it. She was a widow. She had married another man. Every thought of her was laced with an anger he couldn't describe. She sold herself to be the wife of a man she had never met. She had chosen a _stranger _over him. And he couldn't even hide the pain that still burned in his heart.

It was obvious that she didn't want him here. But Vincent was beyond caring. It was almost a cruel irony that he happened to show up in her life when she didn't want it, considering that she left his when he wanted her to stay.

Vincent heard a soft tap on the door to his room. Gustin opened the door before he could answer it.

"Mrs. Kisaragi will have a meal in the company of her friends. You are needed" For once Gustin had a true appreciation for Vincent. It showed in his eyes as he gave Vincent a small smile.

"I am ready"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The dining hall was a richly decorated room with high ceilings and tall pillars. A long table held a feast of every variety. Vincent could smell the rich aroma of freshly cooked turkey and swine. Bowls of fruit and grains were laid out, covering almost every surface. Wine, saki, teas and ales filled the cups of the guests.

Vincent and Gustin entered the room almost unnoticed and slipped into silent corners to watch over the gathering. Yuffie had noticed, of course, but did little to show any kind of emotion as she conversed with a few people beside her.

Vincent hardly recognized her and had to take a hard second look to discern if it actually was her. For he wasn't used to seeing the young ninja in such splendor.

Her hair was pulled back into a fan on the back of her head, with a few loose tendrils falling down her back. A peacock colored sash with golden beads was draped across her head, dangling with yellow jewels onto her forehead. Her Kimono was also a rich green peacock color that matched perfectly with the vases full of the bird's feathers on the table.

Through a cursory glance, Vincent noticed that the guests were all plainly dressed, making Yuffie stand out even more. Even Gustin, who wore only a pair of brown shorts, was clothed humbly.

As if on cue, Gustin tapped on Vincent's shoulder.

"She want's to speak to you" Gustin sighed

Vincent nodded and walked over to Yuffie, his heart beating rapidly.

He cleared his throat as he approached. "Yes My Lady?" He half bowed

She didn't even look at him. "I need another cushion" she said flatly.

Vincent bowed and walked away, returning shortly with a soft velvet seat. "Im cold. Put more wood on the fire" she waved a hand in his direction. Vincent bit the side of his lip in anger, but did as he was told.

When he returned to her side, she spat another command at him and then another.

-"I need more wine"

-"I thought I heard a noise. Go check"

-"Im hot"

-"Im cold again"

Vincent was running every which way. Each chore was more ridiculous than the last, making him wish he had sucked it up and watched the Shinra twins instead.

Just as he finished one errand she called him up again.

"Yes-my-Lady" He said through clenched teeth.

"Go get more fire wood from outside" Her voice, it didn't even sound like the Yuffie he knew. Nevertheless, he bowed and left the room.

The storm that overtook him as he entered into the cold night surprised even the most evil demon's within him. In his fury he slashed at the mound of defenseless firewood sending splintering shards flying into the air. His knees crumpled under him sending him crouching to the earth as he cradled his face in his hands, fighting not to lose control.

He never imagined that it would be this hard. He'd all but given up hope of seeing Yuffie ever again. But even in his deepest fantasies of ever finding her, he'd never pictured it like this. Her once exuberant voice was now cold and hoarse from barking commands at those around her. Her eyes were cold like the stone pillars that surrounded her world.

Vincent fought hard not to cry for the loss of her, the death of his love. Because in all essence she _was_ dead. The Yuffie he knew no longer existed. Replaced by this stranger who got some kind of sick joy out of watching him run around like an fool.

The difference was like night and day, and as Vincent sat beside the shards of piled wood, he couldn't help but remember what she had been like before. Before the shackles and bonds of owning a country had taken over her...before...

_Yuffie had collapsed. The basket of apples she carried now lay askew beside her as she lay on the trodden grass. _

"_Yuffie!" Vincent screamed, dropping his own basket of apples and running to her side. She looked pale as he knelt beside her and removed some hair from her face. "Yuffie?" he said again more softly. "What happened?" Surely it must have been from him pushing her too hard. She'd been complaining about the heavy baskets for hours, but he pushed her, and now she was lying on the grass, unconscious. _

_Vincent placed a gloved hand just above her elbow and shook her gently. And then he saw it...a twitch of the lip. Just barely, but he saw it. _

_Now aware that he'd once again fallen for one of Yuffie's nasty tricks, he placed the hand a tad lower: On her ribs. _

"_Yuffieeeee" He squeezed gently and was rewarded with a small chuckle from the seemingly unconscious ninja. "If you don't get up, im gonna have to eat this apple all by myself" He said, lifting the giant red fruit to his lips. Crunch... "Mmmm"_

"_Hey! You said we weren't aloud to eat the apples!" Yuffie sat up in a hurry._

"_And __**you**__ claimed to have been unconscious_"

"_Oh...uh...I was! I just...give me a bite of that!" She tackled him from behind, sending them both toppling over._

"_No you don't!" Vincent said through his laughter, holding the shiny apple just out of Yuffie's reach._

"_Give me some!" _

"_And here I was, ready to call it a day" Vincent smirked at her. _

"_Oh come on! We've been here for hours!" _

"_Would you rather suffer Tifa's wrath if we don't come home with the right amount of apples?" _

"_Well no...but-"_

"_Then get to work. We're almost finished" _

_Yuffie accepted defeat and bent down to pick up her apples. Vincent knelt beside her and began to help._

"_You were scared..." Yuffie said under her breath._

"_What was that?" Vincent asked _

"_You thought I really fainted. You were scared" _

"_No I wasn't..." he laughed_

"_Don't act so macho. It's okay if you were afraid for my life" _

"_No I really wasn't" _

"_Hey! You mean to tell me that you weren't even concerned a little?" _

"_No" _

"_Wow Vince. Just wow" She feigned hurt as she placed another apple in her basket. "So what are all these apples for anyway?" _

"_Im not sure. Tifa just said that we needed to get as many as possible"_

"_Well do you think we have enough?" Yuffie asked looking at the five baskets they had already collected._

"_Seems like it. But you know Tifa."_

"_Yeah" Yuffie agreed "Maybe we should get some more" _

_Vincent laughed out loud. Yuffie looked at him strangely, for it seemed like the first time she had ever heard him laugh. _

"_What?" He asked._

"_I don't think I've heard you laugh before" She said as if it was a revelation. Vincent looked at her long and hard. Yuffie returned the stare and neither one spoke for several seconds. _

"_I was scared" He finally said with a serious mask on his face. _

"_Scared to laugh?" Yuffie quirked her head to the side in confusion. _

"_No, I __**was**__ scared. When you fell down" _

"_I know" She said in a sing-song voice as she stood up, basket in hand "I just wanted to hear you say it out loud" she winked at him as she turned away, but he couldn't help but smile. _

That seemed ages ago. When the sound of his laughter astounded her. And their love was still growing. Now, as he sat in the cold night air beside a pile of splintered wood, he felt as though he had lost the one thing that he cared the most for: Yuffie.

The strange thing was, was that she was just inside, beckoning for more wood. But he couldn't touch her. And it angered and saddened him.

"Are you a sheriff?" A small voice sounded in the dark. Vincent looked up to see the face of a small boy.

"Why do you ask?" Vincent said, standing to full height as the boy craned his neck to look up at him.

"Because you look like one. Do you have a gun?"

"Yes I do. But I am not a sheriff. I am a bodyguard. I am here to protect the empress from harm"

"What kind of harm?" The boy asked, voice shaking as he stepped closer to Vincent.

"Don't be afraid" Vincent said in as soft a voice as he could muster. He never like children per-se but he wasn't so unfeeling that he couldn't comfort a little boy.

"Is someone gonna hurt her?"

"Not if I can help it"

"Good. My name is Nico. But I don't like that name!" Nico said, shaking his raven locks dramatically "I like to be called Nic!"

Vincent gave a small smile at the boy's antics "Nice to meet you Nic. My name is Vincent Valentine"

"Yup! I gotta go inside now. Im not supposed to be out here. Bye bye!"

Vincent watched the young boy march back inside before gathering a heap of wood in his arms and heading inside as well.

It was considerably warmer than it had been outside, though Vincent hardly noticed it as he dropped the pile of wood next to the fire. His eyes tracked Nico as he ran across the dining hall and headed straight for Yuffie. Stranger still was that Yuffie placed the young boy on her lap with a smile.

"No" Vincent said to himself. Without control of his legs, Vincent walked toward Yuffie and the boy in a zombie-like state. He could hear the boy talking wildly as he approached. Then, a tiny finger was pointed at him.

"That's him! He said that he was here to protect you and he even has a gun. A _real_ one" Nico said pointing to Vincent.

"Is that so?" Yuffie said, knowing Vincent was behind her, but not looking in his direction.

"Yeah"

"Yuffie, please tell me he's not-"

"Go up to your room now Nico. I'll be up shortly" Yuffie said flatly as she lifted the boy from her lap. She stood slowly, trying to hide the pain and lameness of her leg but to no avail "You are no longer needed tonight. You may retire" She whispered, once again avoiding his gaze. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her by the wrist to halt her.

"Yuffie..."

All the guest's gasped in unison at the sight of a foreigner touching their Lady. Vincent recoiled as if he had touched fire. He looked around in confusion at the guest's wondering what he had done wrong, but the feel of her skin still burned on his fingers. She turned to leave and was not stopped this time, though it took all of his power not to do so.

_I'll try not to take so long to update this time. Hectic times over here again. R&R please! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Plot! Plot! Plot! This chapter is full of it! Hope you enjoy! R&R_

Well_ this..._this really complicated things.

Thinking from a completely professional point of view, Vincent felt swindled. In all essence he _should_ have been told about Yuffie's son before hand, as the job requires.

But...**but**...from a personal aspect, he felt betrayed. Written words couldn't describe the treachery in what Yuffie had done.

She was never even supposed to return here, and in two short days Vincent discovered that Yuffie had been _married_ and _now_ has a son. It was a tragic ending to the story that played in his dreams at night. A story that involved the so-called perfect ending, where lovers ride off on chocobo-back into the sunset and whatnot. Now they were shattered. Broken hearts, like broken promisesThey ache.

All these thoughts flooded Vincent's mind as he tried to sleep. Bursting through the damn in his head that blocked all thoughts of Yuffie away. He could still smell her.

He rolled over for the millionth time and after the sun started to rise, all thoughts of trying to sleep seemed futile.

Outside of his window he heard Nico's laughter. The sun was still casting a pink haze onto the world below when Vincent got up to see Yuffie and her son playing in the garden below. From his second story view he could see a few guards, as well as Gustin, standing nearby.

Vincent smiled at the sight of Yuffie, in a lavished morning robe. White silk, rimmed with pink touched her naked skin beneath and he couldn't help but stare at the way it clung to her skin like velcro. He watched closely as she brought a cup of hot tea to her lips. It steamed in the cool morning air.

As tired as he was, he knew he must face another day of working under Yuffie's demanding govern. Why was she so cruel to him? Did she get joy out of watching him suffer? The worst part was her voice: Cold and monotone, without a hint of emotion. All empathy out the window, along with her freedom, her exuberance, and her will to love him.

Vincent looked at the child, throwing fallen flowers into the air and dancing as they rained down on him. Nico didn't really _look_ like Yuffie. His face was wider and his eyes were sharper. Though they share the same color, her eyes now appeared dead. Maybe he didn't really want him to look like her.

Yuffie happened to glance up at the second story window and caught Vincent's eye. Just as quickly she turned away as if she hadn't even seen him, and it angered him. He was fed up with the way she pretended as though their love never existed.

Adjusting his tie, he pulled his hair into a low pony tail and stormed out.

His shoes connected angrily with the dirt beneath him as he ran straight towards Yuffie, pushing past a couple of guards who tried to stop him.

Yuffie stood and met his challenge, as he raced for her, but his claw angrily swept at the cup in her hand, sending it flying into the air.

She didn't flinch once, confident that Vincent would never hurt her.

"You saw me!" He snarled at her.

"I can assure you that I don't know what your talking about" she said with her chin in the air. The two guards grabbed his arms and held them firmly.

"Why didn't you tell anybody about your son!?" He screamed, and yet she still remained calm.

"It was for the safety of me and my son that nobody know of his existence. That is why your agency may not have had the informat-"

"Im not talking about them! Im talking about Cloud, Tifa, me! Why did you keep him hidden from us?" He was advancing on her as he spoke. The guards were now having a difficult time holding him back. "Let go of me! I would never hurt her!" He screamed.

"Release him" Yuffie and Gustin said in unison. The guards obeyed, bowing politely before stepping away.

Gustin grabbed Vincent by the arm and pulled him away. Vincent was still breathing hard, as the adrenaline pumped through his veins.

"What is the matter with you!?" The captain said "As if we aren't on enough alert already! This is your _last_ chance Valentine, I really need you here, but if your gonna be more of a nuisance than a help im gonna insist that you go back to the city"

Vincent breathed heavily, glancing over Gustin's shoulder at Yuffie "I...apologize"

"Good. Now you can tell me what that was all about"

"...Yuffie and I-"

"Ah-So you're the reason she was so reluctant to claim her throne. The reason she avoided her duties until the death of her father spurred her into obligation. It all makes sense now"

"It's really not what you think. Yuffie and I, we never...I mean...she was a virgin when she left" Vincent stammered.

"I have no doubt that she wasn't. All women are checked before their wedding to assure that they have not been opened beforehand"

"Hm"

"You doubt the ways of our people?" Gustin asked with a smirk.

"No. But Yuffie once did"

"Whatever may have transpired between you two in the past...well im not gonna lie: Im glad it's over. She needed a reason to come home and take her responsibilities seriously"

"...I guess she did..." Vincent said, once again looking at Yuffie.

"I knew she recognized you. I haven't seen her look so terrified since the attack. That's how I knew"

"Is that how her leg was injured?"

"Walk with me"

"What exactly are we protecting her from?" Vincent asked as they walked the skirt of the garden.

Gustin laughed "Anxious for some action? We all are. But trust me, there are plenty of people ready to assassinate our queen, just as they did her father and her husband"

"Maistu Ruu..." Vincent said with disdain.

"He has a standing hatred for the Kisaragi line, that started years ago when Godo refused a unity treaty. Ruu's father died shortly after the treaty was declined and now he blames us for his father's death. We thought that after they had taken Godo's life that it would be sufficient retaliation, but it seems his hatred for Da Chao runs deeper then we know:"

"So his resurface began with the assassination of Yuffie's husband; Borlias?" Vincent asked as they walked the borders of the garden, their patrol area.

"Correct. We had become slack in our security, sure that Ruu had gotten what he wanted from us: Our king. We had no way of knowing of his endeavors and will pay for it for eternity"

"But why go for Borlias? Isn't his revenge for Kisaragi?" Vincent asked. Gustin smiled as Vincent's questions and felt confident in his choice of bodyguard for Yuffie.

"Borlias Buin was not the initial target. But he showed his bravery when he fought to protect The White Rose. _She_ ended up killing the assassin but not before he shot her leg"

Vincent's eyebrows furrowed. It didn't sound like Yuffie to let her guard down. It didn't make sense. "How long ago?"

"A month"

"A month! But she-"

"I know. She really shouldn't be alive the way the bullet severed the major artery in her leg. She has so much strength in her. She began to walk two weeks after the attack" Gustin looked at his queen with pride. Vincent noticed a certain gleam in the man's eye, but decided not to press it further. "Maistu must not have know about AVALANCHE, and Yuffie's participation in saving the world"

"But _now_, since her leg, she really _does_ need the protection" Vincent once again looked at Yuffie with pity, knowing she would hate him for it.

"You look at her with love and sadness. This is how I know you will do good in protecting her"

"I have protected her before, on our journey. But it's different now, for I must also protect her son as well"

"Do not hate her choices. Yuffie was raised to know only _one_ love: Wutai. And she has already broken it once. I like you Vincent, but if you get in the way of that love, you will _not_ be returning to the city alive" Gustin spat his words and walked away.

Vincent stared at the captain with confusion, wondering what he had said to make him so angry. Then he remembered the way he had looked at Yuffie and he knew: Captain Gustin loved Yuffie more than a queen, just as Vincent did...

...And that made things that much more complicated...


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the wait...again. There is no excuse for my laziness. Unless you consider moving, my daughters second birthday, my dad visiting from hawaii and a slew of other drama's. But im trying my hardest to keep this going. Im pretty intrigued with the story line so far. Please review and tell me what you think. _

Vincent soon learned that Yuffie took an evening walk everyday after her dinner. Gustin had informed him that their job was to keep an eye on her without impeding on her alone time.

It was the young princesses only request upon taking the throne: that she be aloud her daily walk without hindrance.

The ancient river, in which her path skirted, was the lifeline of Wutai. The mother that provided them with the essentials to live. Without it, they would not be the flourishing country that they were.

It was in these times that her mind was aloud to wander, as it did in her AVALANCHE days. These walks were her only freedom in the prison of her position.

Vincent and Gustin walked several yards behind the young ruler, keeping out of sight but never once taking their eyes off of their target.

Vincent watched as the uptight queen slowed her stiffened walk and began a gay stroll. Though her bum leg gave her a sort-of odd shuffle as she strolled beside the river, there was no denying the leisure in which she carried herself. No longer under the weight of being ruler of a country, she aloud herself the pleasure of removing her sandals. Her tense shoulders hung low, as did her hair as she sat on a rock and began pulling many pins from her head.

It was the first time since he had arrived in Wutai that Vincent saw the smallest amount of life in Yuffie's eyes. She sighed contently as her nimble fingers combed through her long black hair and a small smile made its way to her face. Almost as if it was contagious, Vincent smiled too from his place behind a large tree. He turned his gaze to Gustin, who had that strange gleam in his eye as he watched his queen comb through her hair. There was a small heat of jealousy rising in Vincent for half a second before he realized that he was in no position to feel any kind of ire towards the man. After all, Gustin had been the one protecting Yuffie all these years, not him.

The rock that held Yuffie was stiff and uncomfortable. But the young ruler was far from caring. These times of the day were her favorite: sitting on her rock, gazing in the waters at her ever changing face as it grew colder by the day. When the difficulty of running a country became too overwhelming, this spot aloud her to clear her head. Sink back to a time when finding the next fool to steel materia from was her biggest concern. Such simpler times.

One such fool happened to be a blonde ex-soldier named Cloud, who changed the course of her life by introducing her to the very people whom she was hiding from now. If they could see her now...

Yuffie sighed recalling the last thing Tifa had said to her before the young ninja left to her fathers funeral:

"_...but your coming back right?" Tifa said, still confused at all that was happening. _

"_What is there to come back to Tifa?" Yuffie's eyes told the tale of her predicament. Tifa understood, though she couldn't stop the tears she was fighting to control._

"_Can we visit? Cloud and I?" she sniffed _

"_Of course" Yuffie said, zipping her pack and bringing her brunette friend into a tight hug "Ill write as soon as things have calmed down" Then she smirked_ "_Ill make sure the guards at the gate know your coming so they down throw you into the dungeon...or worse...my basement" _

_Tifa smiled despite herself "Please do"_

But Yuffie never wrote. In fact, when Tifa and the others hadn't heard from her, they went to Wutai to investigate. That's when Yuffie's promise was broken a second time: The guards did _not_ allow them entry.

A small tear fell into the lake water below Yuffie, disturbing the image of her saddened face.

"Tifa..." she sighed "Are you fat from having so many of Cloud's children? Are you yelling at Cid for cursing around them? Have you forgotten me?..." In a sudden need to get away from it all, free herself from the images plaguing her mind, she ran.

Her bare feet skidded across the forest floor as she bolted from the rock where she was placed.

Gustin and Vincent were in motion within seconds, running on either side of the young ninja, and having no trouble keeping up with her.

Pain shot up Yuffie's leg as she made an attempt to run. Every step more unbearable than the last. But still she did not stop. She did not slow. It felt so good to run, like she would run back in the day just because it felt so good. Her hair whipped her face as tears streaked past her eyes from the pain, but she smiled as she ran, belying the current state of anguish she was in.

Yuffie finally stopped when she realized that she had run quite farther than the usual distance of her walks. It just wasn't safe this far from the pagoda. Smiling in satisfaction she turned to head back.

Her smiled halted though as she came face to face with a very long, shiny blade.

Its wielder; one of Maistu Ruu's men. She could tell from the traditional garb of his men, and the smell of the fine oils his people were known for making. Miastu's grandfather had patented the oil many years back, drawing the essence from flaxseed, and making millions in the process of selling it. It was known for many things including: Lotion, insect repellent, cologne, hair gel, etc. And the scent was unmistakable.

Yuffie was immediately on guard, placing both hands into tight fists and taking a step back. Considering her bum leg and the fact that she did not have a weapon equipped, her hands would have to do. No worries, she thought, this guy's a wimp. I can take him!

Just then a flame arose in the man's eyes as he eyed her leg with a menacing smile. Yuffie froze. He must know about her new weakness.

In a flash the man kicked with all his might at her left leg with such a force that It sent her flying backwards in a flare of pain.

Yuffie screamed and held her leg, blood spilling from the healing wound. As the man approached, he smiled again at her through crooked teeth.

"So you _are_ her. I wasn't sure at first, after all, why would the whore of Wutai be running out in the wilderness without a gua- _**Bang**_!" The man collapsed and looked down at what was left of his blown kneecap and screamed in pain.

"Vincent!" Yuffie said through the blood and pain, more happy to see him then she had been in a long time. He immediately ran to her while Gustin sternly stood over the bleeding man. Grabbing the collar of his jacket Gustin held a long blade up to the man's throat. "What is Ruu planning?" Yuffie's loyal bodyguard screamed at the stranger, who merely laughed through his pain.

"You have no idea..." he laughed "...what we have planned for your whore..."

Gustin stole a glance at Yuffie who looked horrified for the first time in many long years. In a flurry of his heart he slashed the man's throat just enough to cause major bleeding. Dropping the man to the ground, Gustin stood over him, watching as bloody hands clasped around the open throat.

Through his writhing, the man spoke, in gurgles of blood and coughing "...Ack! We'll treat...her like the whore she is...and...ack..ack...do much worse to her son..."

Yuffie gasped and began sobbing, Vincent held her close as they watched Gustin end the man's life before their eyes and dispose of his body in the river beside them.

Yuffie looked to Vincent and shuddered in pain and horror. It was the first _real_ emotion he had seen from her since arriving in Wutai. And though it wasn't the most pleasant display, he was glad for some kind of human expression from her more recent robot-like manifestations. Though in an instant it was gone, replaced by her usual regal automation.

"Help me stand" She demanded, and Vincent obliged, though not from order.

He held onto her and pulled her close to look into her eyes, as she stood on one strong leg, the other throbbing with deep pain.

"Are you alright?" he said in his deep monotone.

Yuffie winced as blood flowed freely down her leg from the wound only a month stitched up, exploded from the force of the kick. "Im fine" she said a little dazed, then she frowned. "You must not let anything happen to my son. Nico, he is my _life_" She breathed, pupils beginning to dilate from the pain "Please Vincent!" She grabbed the collar of his cloak and pulled him forcefully "Please protect him!"

Vincent looked down at her with a firm resolve to do as she asked, and worry as her grip loosened and she went limp into his arms.

"Yuffie!" he said, shaking her wilted body. But she was unconscious.

"This is not good news" Gustin approached Vincent as he held Yuffie in his arms and quickly began walking back to the pagoda. "We have worked hard to keep Nico a secret from the enemy. This effects our predicament greatly"

"I know" Vincent said sternly, walking fast with a determined conviction to get Yuffie to safety.

"Vincent!" Gustin halted the red cloaked man by the arm, jarring Yuffie slightly in the process "I don't think you understand. Your love for Yuffie may blind you to the real plight we face. But you must realize..." He paused, sighing "...Nico is the last living heir to the Kisaragi line. Even if we lose Yuffie to Ruu, her child _must_ be kept safe"

"What are you saying?" Vincent eyed Gustin with a newfound disgust.

"Don't get me wrong. I love our queen...that is...my devotion to her is no less. But the fact remains, that Nico is our number one priority"

"I understand. But couldn't Yuffie just have another child?"

Gustin laughed "Foreigners. You know not the ways of our heritage" Vincent shifted and continued walking as the man beside him educated him on Wutai law. "Law permits that in the case of death of one partner in the ruling throne, the other is _not_ allowed to remarry"

Vincent lifted an eyebrow, as a thousand emotions surged through him. Gustin continued "Do you think Godo would have remained single for so many years after the death of his lady if not for Wutai law?"

"Hm. I never thought about it"

"Most people don't. Though our new queen has changed many things since stepping up to the throne, Yuffie's come a long way from her former self. I intend to keep it that way. She will _not_ remarry" Though it wasn't said out loud, Vincent knew Gustin was referring to him.

"Gustin, do you see me as a threat?" Vincent asked almost out of defense.

"Not in the way you would think." Gustin said as they approached the pagoda, opening the door for Vincent when they reached the top of the steps. "Yuffie's past affection for you is no threat to me, as of now at least. But I fear her former self may return causing her rule of Wutai to become unbalanced. She was a mess when she first returned. It took almost a year to covert her into the queen she is today" Gustin stood a little taller "I am proud to serve under the rule of Yuffie. The new Yuffie" he corrected himself.

Vincent looked at him incredulously, laying Yuffie on her bed when they reached her sleeping quarters. "So _you_ did this to her?" Vincent eyed the man with pure disdain.

"She was not fit to rule. I helped her realize the importance of her position" Gustin said, facing Vincent in defense.

"You've killed her, I hope you know" Vincent said, sliding open the frame for a nursemaid to tend to Yuffie.

"I assure you I've done a great service to Wutai"

"But what service have you done for the woman that you love?" Vincent bit back, harsh words for a harsh man. Gustin gaped at Vincent, eyeing the nursemaid with fear, though she didn't seem to have heard. He then grabbed Vincent by the arm and dragged him into the hall, away from any open ears.

"What have _I_ done?!" Gustin whispered harshly "How can you presume to know anything of what _I_ have done for her? Do you even know how hard it is protecting a queen who's enemy is only slightly less dangerous than Sephiroth himself?! Watching her everyday! Being the only one she trusts! Watching her almost die and scream out for you when she was sick with fever from a wound that _I_ should have prevented! You may have seen through my loyalty to Yuffie, but you know _nothing_ of what I have done for her" Gustin turned and left in a hurry, leaving Vincent stunned and only slightly flushed. His assumptions about Gustin were correct, though he knew not the length Gustin had gone through to keep Yuffie safe. And for that he owed him his life.

_Not bad, though it took forever to get this posted, and im sorry for that. Please review. It makes me very happy :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_The song in this chapter is from Nine inch Nails and it's called Hurt. I always thought that if Vincent ever sang, he would sound like Trent Reznor. They have a very similar voice, I think. And the words are just TOO perfect for this story and even for Vincent himself. I suggest downloading the song. Its amazingly beautiful. Also, Johnny Cash did the song too and that version is haunting and beautiful. Now, for your enjoyment: Chapter 7 of Protection. _

Several things went through Vincent's mind as he watched Yuffie sleep. Gustin had left in a hurry claiming he had duties to attend to out of town, leaving Vincent in charge of Yuffie's safety.

The tall man couldn't help but think of the contrast between himself and Yuffie's first guard: the tall, strong Captain Gustin. How many things Gustin had sacrificed for her in contrast to what Vincent had given up? Next to the tall handsome man, Vincent felt like a poor second cousin and couldn't help but think that Gustin deserved Yuffie in a way. When Yuffie had first received word of her father's death Vincent feared losing her. Her eyes pleaded with his for him to say the words that would make her stay. The three minuscule words that meant so much and could have kept his beloved with him. If only for a little while longer. But he could not say them. For he had nothing to offer her, not a place to call his own, a home to raise their children, no job, no money. His only offering could be his heart, and he somehow doubted that it would be enough. He didn't deserve her. His gift would never suffice. _That_ is why he let her leave, and it tore his world apart.

Yuffie stirred a tiny bit and Vincent felt his heart skip a beat. No, he thought, not yet. Just a little longer.

Vincent knew that as soon as the young ruler awoke, it would mean more commands, more lifeless Yuffie. At least for now he could pretend things were how they used to be. For now.

"Vincent?" Her sleeping lips quivered, not quite awake, yet not fully asleep.

"I am here" Where else would I be?

Suddenly she awoke, and immediately morphed into the ruler she was born to be "Where is Nico?" She asked, voice full of consternation. Stern and demanding.

"He is safe" Yuffie tried sitting up and when she flinched in pain Vincent reached a tentative hand out to help her. She refused and sat up on her own, pain wrought in every motion. The wound in her leg had only begun to heal from it's vicious attack from a bullet wound, severing several muscles and damaging the main artery within. It was a miracle that she could ever walk and more so that she even lived. This newest injury was a major setback in the healing process and caused further damage if not a ton of pain.

"Any word on Ruu?"

"Gustin left on "business" though I suspect he went to investigate. Here drink this, the nursemaid brought it in for when you woke" Vincent handed her a cup of tea. She made a face as she swallowed, conscious to the medications within. Vincent continued "I suspect the man who attacked you was a scout and happened upon you on good fortune, for his part, and sprang a premature attack. I can only assume that his actions were benign compared to what Ruu has planned for you" Vincent was never one to beat around the bush, especially with Yuffie. It was one of the things she loved about him. She got enough pussy footing from her ward.

"I suppose so. But how would they know about Nico? I don't understand. Not even _you_ knew about him" Yuffie looked at Vincent as a flash of pain crossed his face, he was obviously still hurt about not knowing about Nico. For an instant Yuffie felt a flush of empathy and felt her authority and heartbreak melt away "...Otherwise you would have been the first to know. But my enemies would have questioned you first, which is why you were never told"

Somehow Vincent felt a tiny bit better about the situation concerning Yuffie's son. Though it still broke his heart that she had had a child with a man she didn't love. A man other than himself.

"Why would they question me first?" He raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"A good enemy knows everything there is to know about their opponent, even what lies in their heart" For a second a twinkle of love showed in her eyes, but just as it appeared, it was gone, and Vincent found himself wanting more of it.

"I see" His gaze fell to his lap "So what would your enemies say about what lies in your heart now?" he dared to ask the question.

"They have already seen it. My son's life is in danger. And I must recover quickly if I am to protect him" Cold as stone, her voice was her only facade.

"And what of Gustin?"

"What about him?" She sneered, feeling that Vincent had overstepped his boundaries.

"Does your heart lie with him?"

"Gustin is a good man, and _if_ my heart felt something for him it would be none of your concern" her voice rose to its more authoritative tone. Her chin seemed to rise a bit higher in the air and her back just a tad stiffer.

"I think it is!" He said.

"And why is that!?"

"You can't just keep pretending that what we had didn't exist! It's real! As real as the scar on your leg! As real as the fact that you man never walk right again! As real as the fact that your son may be murdered by Ruu-" Yuffie slapped the words from Vincent's mouth before he could finish them. His head turned slightly, though he kept his posture to a perfect T.

"A wise man once said 'Just because you feel it, doesn't mean it's there'" she said, never taking her eyes from him.

"And another said 'The world is not so big that you can hide from love'" he said, turning to face her "But you seem to have made an art out of hiding. Good job Mrs. Kisaragi, you're a master at running away" Every word was laced with hatred as he stood and walked from the room before Yuffie could command him to leave. At the moment, he didn't think he could stand another command from her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The fragrant aroma emanating from the eating hall would normally be an inviting allurement. Though to Vincent it meant that he would have to face Yuffie again after their argument a few hours earlier. He was not looking forward to it. Nevertheless he made his way down the corridors to where he knew Yuffie would be dining with several other people who dwelled in the royal pagoda.

Straightening his back, he turned the corner and walked to stand beside Yuffie as she sat on a velvet cushion in front of a group of people. She did not acknowledge his presence.

After the food was eaten the long, low, table was taken apart in sections and placed in the corner of the large room. Soon dancers were brought in to entertain Yuffie and music was played loudly. Nico was delighted and clapped in accordance to the music, making Yuffie smile. Vincent noticed this and noted, not for the first time, the love Yuffie had for her son.

As if on cue, Nico looked up to Vincent who was standing beside them with his hands behind his back. Yuffie followed his gaze and smirked evilly.

"Would you like Vincent to play a song for you Nico? He is an excellent singer" She shot Vincent an angry glare.

"Oh yes!" Nico said "I would love that!"

Vincent held her stare as he spoke "I am not a court jester" He said through clenched teeth, hiding his underlying anger for Nico's sake.

"You wouldn't want to upset the heir of Wutai, would you Mr. Valentine?" the way she said his name, it irked him.

He smiled falsely at Nico "Wouldn't you like one of those pretty women to sing for you?" He was bending low to Nico's height. The young boy merely shook his head vigorously.

"You have a voice like a lion. I think you'd be good at singing" Nico said, Yuffie smiled victoriously at Vincent. She knew Vincent's gruff voice was one of his weak points: He hated the hoarseness of his tone after so many long years in a coffin amongst the dust and stale air.

"Fine!" Vincent stormed across the room angrily, causing several of the belly dancers to move aside from him, scared. The music stopped playing as the whole room anticipated what was happening.

Vincent strode to a woman holding an acoustic guitar and smiled alluring-ly at her. She returned his smile and blushed ferociously. Obviously she wasn't blind to Vincent's customly handsome face and build.

"May I borrow your guitar?" He said, drawling out his words in a flirtatious voice.

"For you? Anything" She smiled up at him from her cushioned seat and handed him the guitar. Vincent smiled at Yuffie from across the room, seemingly oblivious to her malevolent glare. She shot the woman the same intense stare and watched as the woman bowed her head in shame and shuffled a few steps away from Vincent.

"You should keep your head up" He said "It'd be a shame to hide such a pretty face"

The young woman blushed again, hoping her queen hadn't noticed. Though the fury in Yuffie's eyes told otherwise.

"Get on with it!" Yuffie all but screamed, causing Vincent to smiled even broader at her ever apparent jealousy.

Vincent grabbed a tall stool and set himself on it, strumming the guitar to check for tuning. He hadn't touched such an instrument in many decades and wasn't sure if he could even play some of the old rhythms he used to know. But after playing a few chords, the old memories began to work their way to the surface of his aged brain. He recalled an old Wutain classic and decided it was as good a song as any to sing to Nico. His golden metallic fingers, strumming along the acoustic strings, added a unique electric sound to the wooden instrument and gave the audience a true appreciation for a different kind of music. Most of the people were leaning forward, eager to hear what the foreigner was going to play.

When Vincent began the song, most of the elders recognized it immediately and nodded approvingly at his choice. It had been quite a hit when Vincent was younger. His voice was indeed hoarse, and quite deep. Though most people thought it was rather lovely and suited the meaning of the song perfectly.

"I hurt myself today. Just to see if I still feel. I focus on the pain. The only thing that's real" Vincent felt his face redden and a flush of heat rose to his cheeks, but he continued, finding it easier when he related the words to his current situation. Yuffie too, was intrigued by the sound of Vincent's voice as he sang and listened with rapt attention. "The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting. Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything" Suddenly the words took on new meaning for Vincent, and he felt himself slip away. No longer aware of the people around him or the fact that Yuffie, too, had caught the deeper meaning behind the words and how they related to their current predicament. She suddenly noticed that Vincent was changing the words and she knew then that he was speaking to her through song. "What have I become? My sweetest friend" Vincent opened his eyes and looked directly at Yuffie as he sang, conveying his emotions without realizing. Her face was no longer angry as she hung on to every word he sang. The words were different from the old song, though Yuffie could almost imagine how it would end, and it saddened her. "Everyone I know goes away in the end" The young empress held back tears as the full realization of her and Vincent's life was being sung before her. She had denied him love, when she knew damn well that it had taken all his strength to love her knowing that one day he would watch her die. "And you can have it all! My empire of dirt! I will let you down, I will make you hurt" Vincent sang without reservation. No longer subconscious of the voice he hated so much, but literally singing his heart out to Yuffie. Trying to make her understand that he had nothing, could offer her only dirt, and in the end she would only end up broken. He had nothing to offer her compared to the life she had now. Only his heart "I wear this crown of shit, upon my liars chair. Full of broken thoughts, I could not repair"

She knew that verse all too well. For Vincent had mourned his old lover for many years and blamed himself for many things. Calling himself cruel names, which included liar, betrayer and saying he could never repair himself. "Beneath the stains of time the feelings disappear. You are someone else, but I am still right here" Yuffie blushed slightly at Vincent's words, flushing under his intense gaze. That last verse was a direct accusation toward her current behavior. Obviously it had taken Vincent time for his feelings to right themselves and in the end _she_ had been the one who had changed. Turning into the cold, heartless queen she swore she would never become, and Vincent was the one who stayed his heart. "What have I become? My sweetest friend. Everyone I know goes away in the end. And you can have it all! My empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt! If I could start again, a million miles away, I would keep myself away" Vincent finished the song on a sorrowful note and encored with a crash as he threw the guitar to the ground and ran out of the room, only letting his tears fall when he was outside of the pagoda.

Yuffie too had tears in her eyes as the full meaning of the words reached her. Did he mean it? If he could choose, would he choose to have never met her, would he do it? The thought brought on a fresh onset of emotions and she blinked ferociously to hide the tears that threatened to overflow.

"Oh Vincent" Yuffie whispered "What have I done?" only the ears of her son heard her and he did not understand what it meant. Only that his mother was sad again, and he didn't like it.

_The quote: "Just because you feel it, doesn't mean it's there" Is from Thom Yorke- The genius behind Radiohead. And the other I believe I heard on Heroes, although it goes "The world is not so big that you can hide from God" Not a bad change really. Forgive? Good! Review! _


	8. Chapter 8

Yuffie was not happy with the was things were going. During her five years as ruler of Wutai, she had grown accustomed to the way things were: Boring mornings followed by monotonous afternoons, and repetitive nights. But lately, things had been stirred up so much that she often had trouble sleeping, and occasionally followed Vincent on his nightly forays. Her intentions in separating herself from Vincent were entirely trite, for she could not manage to stop thinking about him, even as she shadowed him through the forest late at night. What disturbed her the most was the song he had sung for her. It wasn't just that it kept repeating itself in her head constantly, but that everyone in her court seemed to be singing it everywhere she went. Almost as if they were obsessed with the silly jingle, they kept up a constant babbling of it, singing lyrics when they thought she wasn't around. "You can have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt"

Every word stung the parts of her heart she had long ago put aside. Visions that were once forced out of her memory came flooding back with ferocity: A spunky teenager with tomboyish hair and bright orange sneakers. Who was that? A time when laughing came without force. When was that? Running side by side with a group of mismatched heroes. It all seemed so long ago, and yet even as the young Wutain leader played these thoughts in her head she felt happier then she had since leaving Edge.

She never denied that fact that she was still in love with him, but in her mind it just seemed easier to pretend that she didn't. She was so good at it, in fact, that it now seemed hard to imagine a life where she had chosen Vincent instead of Wutai. Or maybe she just didn't want to admit what she had given up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

To Vincent's surprise, he was given the next few days off, and almost cried with relief when he was told. After his emotional display through song, he didn't quite feel in the mood to see Yuffie.

Being a private man, he was surprised at the amount of feeling, usually kept secret, he showed when singing to Yuffie. He was glad when Gustin returned from his trip out of Wutai. During his stint off, Vincent used this time to explore parts of Wutai he had never seen before. And when he knew Yuffie was safe in bed was when he took the time to really think about his predicament, often going on nightly walks to explore the recesses of his mind in solitude.

Next Sunday was Yuffie's birthday and he knew, whether she wanted it or not, there was going to be a big to-do. Maybe she would like it. Maybe he would get to see her smile and pretend it was for him. Or maybe not. Most likely not. Then why was he here? To protect Yuffie, sure, But Gustin had things under control right?

When Vincent thought of the handsome, shirtless, head of the guard, he felt a stab of jealousy in his chest. Gustin was everything Vincent wasn't. But mostly, he was there for Yuffie when Vincent couldn't be and wasn't really sure he wanted to be. It hurt. Right down to the core of his heart it hurt. How could he protect Yuffie when he was still hung up on the girl she used to be. How could he look her in the eye when there was an imposter speaking with the voice that was only meant for him?

A golden hand clutched at the tree beside him as he fought to control the emotions welling up inside him. This walk had been a bad idea. He needed a job, a task, to take his mind out of the darkness that surrounded him.

'If only she would talk to me' He thought as he headed back through the forest toward the pagoda. Just then he heard a stick brake in the brush not ten feet beside him. Reflexes took immediate action as his hand pulled Death Penalty from the holster at his hip and aimed at the brush with a pinpointed squinted eye behind it.

"Come out!" His rough tenor commanded, hiding the fear of knowing that he wasn't near Yuffie, should something happen.

Vincent waited, hearing soft approaching footsteps from the dark forest. To his surprise Yuffie appeared from behind the thick brush with her hands raised in amusement and a dark smirk on her face.

"Are you gonna shoot me?" She asked, voice laced with a dare-you tone.

"Yuffie? What are you-"

"Just listen to me for a second kay?" Yuffie's hands were up as she approached him with caution.

Vincent lowered his weapon but kept it at his side.

"Speak" he gestured toward her.

"I followed you out here because no one is to know about this, do you understand?" Vincent mutely nodded, Yuffie continued "There is a traitor among us"

"How do you know?"

"How else would Ruu know about Nico? We've taken great measures to keep him hidden from our enemies. If I should....not make it out of this, there needs to be a Kisaragi to continue the line."

Vincent understood, nodding again as his mind roared to life with possible traitors in the guard, maids, close friends and anyone else who had come into contact with Yuffie's son. He could think of none who stood out.

"It isn't any of the servants" she said "They aren't allowed to leave when im under threat. Chekhov, Gorky, Staniv and Shake have been busy training young ninjas to ascend the pagoda. We need all the manpower we can get..."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you suspicious of me?" He asked

"Should I be?" She turned away from him, braving the darkness of the forest to his piercing red eyes.

"If anyone has a right to betray you, surely I should be given that honor" Vincent's words aimed to sting, and from the slump in her shoulders, he had done just that.

Finally she turned to him "But you wouldn't would you? You wouldn't harm my son...me"

This was the conversation he had wanted, to finally talk about the things that barred the way between their once conjoined hearts.

"No" he said flatly, and he knew it was true. "Not ever again"

Yuffie's eyes scrutinized Vincent as she searched for any signs of maliciousness on his face. She found none, and took a tentative step forward.

"Not as badly as I hurt you" She whispered.

Vincent's eyes widened as despair took over his face. There she was. His Yuffie. Breaking through the facade, the potency of who she had become. For a flash she was just a teenage girl again, making immature jokes to distract him so she could snag him materia. She was just Yuffie.

He took a step forward reaching for her. "Yuffie..." He stepped to embrace her, pure love dripping from his words as he said her name.

Yuffie raised her hands and stepped back "Don't" She said flatly "I cant stand it when you say my name like that" Reluctantly Vincent put his arms back at his side and sighed into the thick night air. She was gone. Eyes blank again and glazed with the burden of mighty nation on her delicate shoulders.

"What do you want me to do?" He said, not even trying to disguise his anguish, for she could see right through him "I cant just pretend that we don't have history....that I never lo-"

Yuffie swallowing the sob building in her throat "Yes you can. You must"

"It may be easy for you to do" He said, his chest aching at her words "But I simply cant forget you..."

"You think it was easy for me?!" She screamed marching toward him, hands flailing in frustration "You think I just stepped into this with ease?! Like I just forgot about you as soon as I left Edge?!" her voice lowered an octave "I _tried_ to forget you Vincent. Forget what we had. What could have been. I _wanted_ to forget. But I couldn't...And I hate you for it..."

Vincent stood motionless as he watched Yuffie turn on her heel and head into the forest once more. He waited ten seconds before following behind her, making sure she returned safely to the pagoda.

When they returned Gustin was standing at the steps of the pagoda, arms crossed, fury burning in his eyes. Yuffie paid him no heed as she passed him and entered leaving the two men in an air of tense ire.

"What did you do to her?" Gustin accused, stepping in Vincent's path as he tried to pass.

Vincent was not amused. "What I was hired to do. I made sure she made it back to the city unharmed"

"Is that what you call unharmed?!"

"Yuffie is fine. She's stronger than you give her credit for..." Vincent said trying once again to pass. Gustin blocked him again, this time unfolding his arms in an offensive stance.

"What is that supposed to mean? You think just because she went gallivanting all around the world with you that you know her better than I do? Ha! I'll bet you don't even know what her favorite color is?" And there it was. Gustin felt threatened by Vincent, spurned all these years from Yuffie's heart only to find that she had left it broken and bleeding with this man from Edge, from the world she was supposed to forget. His question was challenging, a fight for a woman neither of them could touch.

"Orange" Vincent said with righteous justification.

A mask of pure rage replaced the face of the normally stoic captain of the guard, changing his skin to a purplish hue. This was a sign that Vincent knew he was right. And he was just about fed up with this man's fetish over Yuffie.

Vincent's thought were interrupted by a fist flying toward his face. He slid to the slide, missing the brunt of the attack but felt a pair of rock hard knuckles graze his cheek.

"This ends tonight!" Gustin wailed "I want you gone by tomorrow morning. If I enter you room and find you, you will not leave it alive" With that he turned and began walking up the steps, fists curled into tight balls at his side.

"...and what about what Yuffie wants?" Vincent called to Gustin's back. He saw the man tense, but did not turn, heading into the pagoda with his hands shaking.

_Sorry for the wait, i love you guys for your neverending patience. Now i have a favor to ask: should there be a lemon in this fic? Im not very good at them so choose your answer carefully lol. Please submit your opinion in a review, but please do not forget to comment the chapter as well. Thanks! _

_J_


	9. Chapter 9

Vincent slammed the wooden door to his room as he entered in a fit of justified rage. To think Gustin had actually taken a swing at him! Anger flooded his veins, forcing him to fight the most animalistic urges in him. He felt a great sense of languished time, as if his presence here had been futile. After all, he had been called here and had done his job well, and now he was being sent home.

His small sack was packed quickly for he had very few objects with him. Most of his guns and ammo were carried on his person, and extra clothes and a toothbrush did little to fill the bag. If he hurried, he could catch the midnight boat departing from the Wutai shores.

Just as he swung his door open his eyes happened upon little Nico, standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes.

"Mama!" The boy cried.

Vincent dropped his bag and knelt before Nico placing gentle hands on his shoulders "What is it? Is your mother alright?"

"No!"

Vincent's heart went cold "What happened?"

"She's sad again! She's yelling at Cap'n Gustin, and throwing vases!"

Vincent stood with the child's hand within his own and made his way to the throne room. Before he reached it he could hear Yuffie screaming. He knelt beside Nico again.

"Stay here Nico" He tried, with all the gentleness he could muster, though it sounded strange on him.

"No! I wanna go with you, im scared"

Vincent's heart softened "Alright then" He took Nico's hand again and entered the room.

"How dare you!" Yuffie screamed "You have no right, no authority to make those kind of decisions without consulting me!"

"It was for the best. Mr. Valentine has other priorities besides the safety of The White Rose. I can assure you I made this decision with the interest of My Lady in mind" Gustin was calm, assured that his Lady would back him up on any decision, so sure that she wanted Vincent gone as much as he did.

"You didn't make any decision! Vincent is NOT leaving, and you are NOT getting away with undermining my authority!"

Gustin sat confused for half a second "But My Lady..." Then it dawned on him: She was choosing Vincent over him. Vincent, who had allegedly broken her heart and sent her crawling back to Wutai as a pathetic excuse for a princess.

Gustin stiffened in place, arms by his side, shaking in anger "You...you haven't learned anything have you?" He said to Yuffie in a dazed tone, gazing right through her.

"Excuse me?"

"I should have known..." He continued "...that your loyalty was never with Wutai. You learned nothing of what it is to rule Da Chao. You still let your heart lead you when it should be your mind. Your father looks upon you from the Scales of Leviathan with disgrace!"

Yuffie stood, mouth agape, as she listened to Gustin speak. Vincent saw a range of emotions track her face. First was shock, she certainly wasn't used to be talked to like that. But then he saw another emotion, one he didn't like to see on her beautiful, porcelain face: shame. It was too much for him to just stand on the side and watch as Gustin verbalized Yuffie's worst fears.

"Perhaps you should take your own advice Captain" Vincent stepped from the shadows, Nico in tow. "You have let your heart lead you, and in turn have made mistakes that nearly cost Yuffie her leg"

Gustin sneered in his direction, glaring at Vincent's hand clasped tightly around Nico's "What do you know of this matter? You should be gone! Leave this place and go back to your city where the people welcome monsters trying to pass off as human!"

"Your words can very well have you removed from my Guard, Gustin. Still your tongue before you cause further damage to your reputation" Yuffie said, recovering from Gustin's attack with full force.

"My Lady...you wouldn't...have me removed. Would you?"

"Your damn right I would! As for now Gustin Atori, you are suspended from my services. Go home and do not return until I send for you"

"I do not think that is wise My Lady..."

"Vincent will take over your position until I see fit for you to return"

"Him?" Gustin pointed an accusing finger at Vincent. "He's going to take my place?" He screamed, face turning purple in anger. Vincent knew he wasn't just talking about his position in the guard.

"Why not? He's a former member of the Turks, unmatched sharpshooting skills and , not that I have to run things over with you, but he's also thirty one years your senior"

Gustin looked incredulously from Yuffie to Vincent before storming out of the room.

Vincent approached Yuffie and handed over her son, wide eyed and afraid. She gave him an appreciative look.

"We should hurry" Yuffie said, grabbing Nico's hand and rushing, as much as she could with her bum leg, out of the room "We need to get things prepared, talk to your ward before they start freaking out"

Vincent followed in confusion "I don't understand"

Yuffie continued her pace without stopping, looking back every few steps to make sure Vincent could hear her as they made their way into the depths of the pagoda "The guard is made up of several age groups, most of them no younger than fifteen. We need to assure them that things haven't changed just because Gustin is under suspension. They don't like to see change, especially in a time like this" She then stopped and turned to Vincent. He nearly ran into her. "Despite the air of repose we display, things around here are far from restful Vincent. Everyone is on edge since I was attacked. Word has spread of a traitor in our midst and so noone is trusted. Not even you."

Vincent nodded, wondering why she felt the need to tell him this "As long as you trust me"

Yuffie continued walking "I do. But Gustin's guard is loyal to him, most of them have been training under him from the age of five. They're not going to like serving another captain, no matter how temporary."

"Ill do my best" He said, though a small fear began worming into his stomach.

They entered what looked like Nico's chamber. It was a very large room, and if he remembered correctly, the adjoining room was her own, separated by only a thin shoji screen. A mound of toys and dolls were gathering dust in the corner, replaced by wooden swords and a target on the wall with a few ninja stars lodged in it. One had even found its mark in the very center. Vincent smiled softly. On the far wall hung Yuffie's old weapon, the Rising Sun.

Yuffie hugged her son tightly, whispering something in his ear before laying him down on the bed. Vincent turned away, feeling this was a private moment, and began examining a few paintings on the wall. They were very good, though obviously done by Nico himself. The first was what looked like Da Chao, it had a large primitive smiley face. Vincent smiled and moved onto the next painting and was shocked to find that he recognized it. It was a red lion-like creature with a scar above its right eye and many braids decorating its fiery mane. To anyone, especially Nico, this could have been any of the species that once resided in Cosmos Canyon, for tales of the almost extinct species were well known. But this wasn't a painting of a random lion of Naniki's kind. It _was _Naniki. Right down the XIII tattoo on the shoulder blade.

For a moment Vincent felt a small sting of anger. If Nico was drawing pictures of Yuffie and Vincent's friend and comrade, then surely he must have seen him. _Met_ him. Yet Yuffie had assured him that noone knew about the birth of her son ' for safety reasons' she had said.

Vincent sighed, feeling he was getting ahead of himself. Of course it wasn't that strange that Yuffie was in contact with Naniki. After all she was the head diplomat of a large nation, and Cosmos Canyon had a myriad of resources that were of great use to the country Yuffie was bringing back from the embarrassment it had once been.

Just as he felt Yuffie's presence behind him was just about the time he realized he had been staring at the "Portrait" of Naniki for quite a long time.

"He never asked questions" Yuffie said softly from behind Vincent's left shoulder "He only asked that he be allowed to visit Nico again"

Vincent understood immediately and smiled at the wiseness of the large feline. Of course Naniki knew that Nico was Yuffiie's son. But as long as it wasn't said out loud, Nico was safe.

"So what's our next move?" Vincent whispered, noting that Nico had fallen asleep. Yuffie waved a hand for him to follow as she slid open the screen that led to her room. She then sat on a stool in front of a large mirror and began removing pins and combs from her long ebony hair. Vincent watched in appreciation as she let down the full length to reveal black waves longer than he had first noticed.

She rubbed at her temples "First thing tomorrow morning you need to talk to the younger gen. The older ones were ruled by Godo and will do as I say. Try to assure them that this is only temporary and nothing is going to change" She then grabbed an emerald comb with long teeth. It was probably carved out of one solid piece and looked very old. She ran it through her hair absentmindedly for a few seconds. Vincent watched without speaking, recognizing her thinking face and waiting for her to continue. Eventually she did "It may have been a mistake to suspend Gustin..." She sighed resolutely "No...I don't think it was. He is a great captain. But since the attack, he's been overly protective, no almost possessive of me. I understand the need for extra protection but it seems like a stab in the back to Borlias." She stopped combing her hair, eyes far away as if remembering a fond memory "...They were best friends; Borlias and Gustin"

Vincent shifted his weight, uncomfortable at the direction she was taking. Nevertheless he replied "His death could not have been easy. For anyone"

Yuffie looked over to him, eyes scanning his face. He seemed sincere enough, but his statement shocked her "You hold no malice for my husband?" She stood and walked to stand before Vincent, feeling that this sort of conversation needed to be executed face to face. He looked down at her, not having the strength to lie.

"Strangely no. Your eyes have always been your tell. It must be in Wutain blood to show the most deepest of emotions through the eyes: For when you speak of him there is no love in your voice"

Yuffie smiled despite herself. "I did love him. But not the way a wife should love her husband. We understood each other, both being forced into the marriage with our parents and our love for our country to spur us on. He wasn't a bad man, and he didn't love me either." Yuffie turned away from him, focusing on her son's paintings as a means of distraction. After a few moments of looking like she was in deep concentration, she continued "I guess you could say we became the best of friends. Borlias never looked at me the way Gustin did. I even tried to get him to look at me _that_ way, though I was never good at flirting. No, it wasn't a stab to my ego. He just wasn't interested in me sexually" she sighed and drew in a shaky breath "Borlias left his heart with a stable boy back in his hometown. He was broken, as was I. And that drew us closer than any love could have"

Despite Yuffie's confession, Vincent felt no jealousy at her words, no anger. She had found a friend, a confidant, in a world that wasn't altogether new to her, but treaded precariously on grounds that she wanted no part in. If Borlias gave her the kind of love that kept her going these past five years, then it seemed he was a great man indeed. But if Borlias was in love with a man, how could he get past himself to have sex with Yuffie? How could she?

Yuffie seemed to read his mind in that moment. Almost knowing the thoughts that flew through his head as if he'd said them aloud.

"We agreed to have Nico, more out of convenience than anything else. And it took a lot of saki to get into bed together. It only took one time, and we were both so happy when he was born. We never had sex again after that"

"Does Gustin know? About Borlias's stable boy?" Vincent said, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yes. But he is the only other. They often took trips back to where they grew up, so that Borlias could be with Ryui, even if it was only temporary" She looked at him for along time, noting that he hadn't changed one bit, at least on the outside. Not that she expected him to, he was immortal after all.

He met her gaze unflinchingly, staring at the contours of her face lovingly. After a few moments she spoke "Lets go for a walk. Ill get someone to guard Nico"


	10. Chapter 10

They walked through Wutai's empty streets. The moon the only light to guide them. Though Yuffie could have walked blindfolded and know exactly where she was just by the dirt beneath her feet. Her country, her home was welded deep into her being, so much so that her breath, it seemed, fanned the trees, causing a few stray blossoms to fall to the cold ground.

They continued in silence, Vincent thinking about Borlias, and how he had loved Yuffie as a friend and nothing more, though he was her legitimate husband. It soothed his heart in some sick way, to know that Yuffie and her husband had never been in love and had only had sex one time.

Yuffie wasn't thinking of much at all, and was surprised when her feet led her to the steps of her old house. She smiled sadly, remembering that she hadn't been here in many years.

She stepped up the three steps with a little trouble from her leg and made to open the door. It was locked.

"That's strange" she said to herself

"Perhaps Gustin thought it best for you not to recall your old self through this crazy place" He moved her aside gently and shoved at the door with his shoulder. It opened with a crack, causing dust to fall from around its border.

She stepped inside slowly. It smelled like dust and old cat feces. But there was something else, a feeling in the cold air, stagnate with the past. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes at the memories.

"I told Cloud not to go into the basement. Though at the time I was hoping he would" Yuffie said sadly.

"He was furious" Vincent whispered, coming to stand just behind her. She turned around to him. It was dark inside her old little house, but she was afraid that if she lit the room, finding things that the old Yuffie loved she'd never want to leave.

"How are they? Do they talk about me?" She dared to ask. This was strange and shaky ground she treaded. She tried her hardest for years to erase her them from her mind. It was otiose of course. How could she forget her best friends?

"Yes. Quite often in fact. Tifa was angry the longest. You were supposed to be her maid of honor"

Yuffie clutched at her chest, her breath coming faster "So they married then? Good. That's good"

"Yuffie stop this. You don't have to pretend around me. Im not Gustin. I wont deny you who you are"

"Understand how hard it is for me. After all this time, I've tried to bury her. The old Yuffie, she was weak. She let herself get heartbroken by a broken man. She betrayed all her friends in the fit of a tantrum. I didn't want them here. I didn't want any reminders of you"

"Hm" Vincent said, slipping past her to pick up a throwing star on the floor, it was covered with dust. Yuffie studied his reaction, shrugged then bent to do the same. "These stars are a little big for Nico, but I think he would appreciate having something that belonged to his mother" He looked around, finding all kinds of odds and ends that had once belonged to her. How long had this place been abandoned? How long had she denied her true self? Killing off the Yuffie that he had reluctantly fallen in love with.

"He's the best in his class at Shuriken" Yuffie said, pride laced with every word. She stood then and turned to find Vincent standing very close to her. He seemed to have come to a decision, and his eyes looked down on her with a melancholy resolve. "Vincent?"

"Grossness" He said

"What did you say?"

"Nyuk nyuk nyuk" he almost smiled, almost.

"Stop that" she said

"Im the Great Ninja Yuffie"

"I know what your trying to do. Its not going to work" Yuffie said, turning away from him so that he wouldn't see her smile. But then her smile faded and she began to cry instead.

Vincent took a step towards her and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. She shook it off obstinately, but he was not deterred. Vincent was finally making ground. Finally breaking through the Yuffie that Gustin had created. When he touched her again, she didn't balk. Instead she turned to him and raised her chin high.

"Thank you" was all she said. And then she left the house.

Vincent let her go, counting a few seconds in his head for her to have a head start. But he wouldn't be far behind, not in these dangerous times.

He followed her back to the pagoda, thinking of how much good it had done for her to visit her old house, even as dusty and cat-free as it was. It seemed some of her spark was back. Perhaps suspending Gustin had been the one thing to break his hold on her. It must have been terrible, all these years, under his watchful gaze. Molding her into the leader _he_ thought she should be. And why had he taken charge of her transformation in the first place? Surely Chekhov or Staniv were the better choice. But no, not when Gustin had loved her so. Knowing that her husband was a good man, yet loved the opposite sex, left room for someone else in her heart. Or so he thought.

He would be furious with Vincent if he knew the intentions that laid in the gunman's heart. He was slowly bringing Yuffie back to life. He could see the change already, just in the way she carried herself. Yes, being back in her old house had been a good idea indeed.

He followed Yuffie into her bedroom and found her on a low stool, a knife in her hand.

"Yuffie! What are you doing?" he sprung at her just as she was bringing the small blade down to her neck, but he was too late.

"I think your right Vinnie. I've been dead way too long" And with that she brought the blade down.

"Vinnie?" he sked smiling, and watched as she dropped sixteen inches of long black hair to the floor.


End file.
